This invention relates to the field of boresights, and more particularly, to a boresight for a muzzle of a weapon.
Boresights are old in the art. Since the hit probability of a weapon is strongly dependent on the proper alignment of the weapon's muzzle to the aiming device mounted on the weapon, boresights have been used to achieve proper alignment.
A boresight made in accordance with the prior art, usually consists of an expensive telescope mounted on a calibre rod. For boresighting, the boresight is inserted into the weapons's bore. The user of the weapon will then undergo the following steps to align the muzzle and aiming device of the weapon: (1) aim the boresight telescope to a point on an external target; and (2) move his position and look through the aiming device on the weapon to align that aiming device to the same exact point on the external target.
These two steps require that (1) for the weapon to be aligned, an external target must be used, and (2) the user shift his eye position from the first position to the second position which is time consuming and tedious, and frequently inaccurate due to accidental movement of the weapon while adjusting.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a boresight assembly through which the user of a weapon can align the weapon without the need of an external target and without having to move between separately aligning the telescope on the boresight and then the aiming device of the weapon.